Uryu Ishida
Skills Archery : Since the main weapon of a Quincy is a bow, Uryu is an excellent archer, able to hit his target at least 90% of the time. However since his bow and arrows are powered by spiritual energy (that comes from him) or spiritual particles (which come from the atmosphere), and there are little to no particles in Pandora, he has to provide all the energy for his weapon himself, meaning he has a far more finite supply of arrows. Once he runs out of energy Uryu is a sitting duck. If necessary he can fight hand-to-hand and is adept at that as well, but very much prefers to use his Quincy powers and would more likely be looking for a way out of the fight if he was forced to stop using them. Intelligence : Being one of the smartest students in his class Uryu is very intelligent, something he uses to his advantage at all times. At the same time he is rather gullible, which means he can be led astray by a friend quite easily, though an enemy might have a more difficult time of this depending on the situation. His intelligence allows him to study his opponents for the best way to defeat them, and makes him the first person his friends tend to turn to if they need help with a puzzle of any kind. Speed : Uryu has mastered the Quincy version of the Soul Reaper's Flash Step, and is able to use the technique (which is called Hirenkyaku) to dodge attacks and otherwise stay out of his opponent's way, or to get places very very quickly. However the power also requires the use of his spiritual energy, meaning that it is also limited and he now prefers to use it in short bursts rather than extended periods of time as he is used to doing. Sewing : Ever since he was a child Uryu found sewing rather calming, a way to escape from reality, at least for a little while. As such he is a rather excellent tailor, though his design choices tend to make people a little wary of asking him to make them something, as he has rather odd tastes at times. However he is always willing to fix something for a friend (or even stranger if they ask nicely) and even designs his own Quincy uniforms. In fact, it is rather strange to find him without a needle and thread, if not on him then nearby. Weaknesses : Besides his power being limited in Pandora, Uryu is rather prideful since he is the 'last Quincy' and can have a tendency to clash with people because of it, making him difficult to work with at times. He is also completely human, for all his powers and heritage, and can die just as easily as anyone else can. He also has low blood pressure, something he needs to keep an eye on, and the mantles he insists upon wearing have a tendency to restrict his movement, making battle more difficult at times. Personality For the most part Uryu is more of a solitary person, preferring to work on his own while making as little fuss as possible. While among his friends however he becomes more opinionated while at the same time trying to act cool to impress them. His pride can get him into arguments at times, as Uryu sticks to what he believes in to the point where he will completely ignore anyone telling him something different, his speech becoming more melodramatic by the moment. However he is very kind and loyal to his friends, and has been known to help strangers in need. Being quite the chivalrous person, Uryu has a soft spot for women in need and tries not to kill an opponent if at all possible. If someone asks him for help, or Uryu thinks a person needs help even if they have not asked, he will do everything he can to assist them, whether or not his assistance is wanted. If it turns out that he cannot help, or he fails to do so, Uryu becomes pensive and what some would describe as mopy until someone comes along to break him out of it, feeling as though he failed in some great way and is not worthy. Appearance Uryu stands at 5'7”, with straight black hair that frames his face, sometimes getting tucked behind one ear because of his glasses, which cover dark blue eyes and often slip down forcing him to push them back up. When he is not fighting Hollows Uryu wears a plain but nice shirt and pants, and when in battle he wears a Quincy uniform consisting of a white mantle with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross. He is never without the actual Quincy cross however, which is a pendant hanging from a chain on his wrist that is the source of his power. Uryu generally carries himself with perfect posture, not often seen slouching or anything of that sort, probably something to do with his natural pride. He keeps a calm and collected air about himself at all times, only breaking it in moments of extreme duress or anger. However, his emotions can generally be read rather easily, either from his face or stance, though he tries to hide them. Relationships History Ever since his mother died when he was a small child, Uryu's care fell to his grandfather, who taught him all about the Quincy arts and started him on the path to wanting to become a Quincy, despite the fact that his father looked down upon it and therefore him as well. (It goes both ways though, Uryu does not look well upon his father, going so far as to use his first name when speaking about him.) Things went well enough until his grandfather was killed several years later by a group of Hollows, leading to Uryu's hatred of Soul Reapers as they showed up too late to help the man who died in front of his eyes. Years later, now a teenager, Uryu met the substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki for the first time and, upon realizing that he is in fact a Soul Reaper, challenges him to a duel in order to determine who is stronger, drawing hundreds of Hollows to Karakura Town with Hollow bait, sending Ichigo into a panic as he is afraid innocent people will be harmed. They end up being forced to work together despite their growing irritation with each other when a super powerful Hollow, a Menos Grande, shows up. Initially Uryu wants to use Ichigo's power to supplement his own, which he thinks will allow him to generate a large enough arrow to take down the large creature, but is surprised when Ichigo manages to take the thing down himself. In doing so Ichigo generated too much extra power and almost passed out, forcing Uryu to help him by drawing the substitute's power into his bow and firing arrows into the sky repeatedly until it is dissipated, hurting his arm in the process, later apologizing for attracting the Hollows. He began to form a friendship with Ichigo after the incident, to the point where he attempted to help the teenager rescue Rukia Kuchiki, the Soul Reaper who had given Ichigo his powers. When they were unable to do so before she was taken back to the Soul Society, the home of the Soul Reapers, Uryu joined the rescue party sent after her, wanting to help. It was while they were passing into the Soul Society that Uryu got dragged into Pandora, leaving him more than a little wary about the place as he expected to end up in the Soul Society. Pandora History